violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New TV
A few years ago my wife’s friend gifted us a TV. We didn’t really need it, I had a flat screen in the living room. But this was a SmarTV. And it was bigger. We had a 32” and this was 40”. So we accepted. The whole thing should have been a nice thing. I mean who wouldn’t accept a free upgrade? The TV was a little outdated compared to our new technology but it definitely had a better image and a bigger attraction than our dinky TV had. It took a little tinkering to get it working properly. Because it was the first of its kind as a SmarTV there were some settings we had to configure with our cable setup. For some reason there was a problem getting the close captioning to work. My wife can hear fine but you know how it is. So many distractions it’s easier to just have the text there to read and everything. One night when my wife laid passed out on the couch, I just stayed up and kept watching late night TV. Seemed like the station was off broadcasting and playing late info ads. This one was for a new kind of meat grinder. I just left it on, and noticed the close captioning was still on. Through talking head bobbings there came some strange interactions: “Does he pay attention?” “Looks like a sucker to me.” “Hey motor brain can you see this?” I nodded my head. They knew. “He can read. Or hear. Hey brainiac can you see what we are doing to you?” I shrugged. They reacted by laughing. “Smart TV doesn’t mean what you think it does.” Now I was getting mad but really. I’m not getting owned by some electric robot stuff right? My phone buzzed. I looked and saw...I had just ordered that meat grinder. It was en route. I went online to frenetically look for the creation of the account. But it was all for naught. Nothing came out. I got a call back from the police department: Go home and sleep well. I thought to myself I was making too much of this anyway. And I drifted into sleep, while the TV was on. “hey.” I slumped over and heaved. Probably just felt some after effects of the TV’s interference. Static could sound like voices. “Let me out.” That was crisp and clear and not at all from a show or movie. The TV was rested on a menu screen when my groggy eyes peeled open and fluttered. I said aloud: “What is it?” The TV resorted back to its original main menu screen. But a few words were entered in the search box: “Help” “Rescue” “Save” Something unsettling fell upon the entire town. I knew they were covering something up. For some reason I talked to my TV. “You can hear me can’t you?” Silence. “I’m gonna talk anyway. I think you’re smart. It just a gimmick.” Silence. “Please help me out. I feel like I’m desecrating a gift.” Finally the TV shut off and then came back on. It rested on a channel showing the program “Miami Vice.” “I don’t understand.” The TV re-configured itself to a boring political program. “I don’t like politics.” The TV shut itself off. I grunted and huffed. “Hey!” I shouted. “You do what I say!” Then I noticed a shadow behind me reflecting in the blank screen. I felt a chill and gave in. “Sorry. I hope our new master serves us well.” The shadow came out, revealing himself as my dad. He laughed and said: “That’s the problem with your generation. I say what I want and you listen. But I always have to be a vengeful ghost.” I said, “No dad. You just have to be a caring dad.” I felt a chill again, and my TV came in with clarity. Sometimes you just have to know how to talk to your parents. Even beyond the grave. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta